1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fencing, and more particularly to spoolers for tensioning fence rails comprised of plastic ensheathed metal wires.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spoolers (or stretchers) for tightening fence rails or wires are well-known in the art. It is common for a spooler to have a central post or hub through which a wire is inserted. The spooler typically has a disc or similar structure located at either end and a drive mechanism for winding the wire around the spooler. U.S. Pat. Nos. 126,939; 2,642,639; and 2,710,998 are typical spoolers of this type.
However, current spoolers have various configurations which are injurious to people and animals that impact them. Conventional spoolers have the drive mechanism, the locking pins, or other components exposed which can easily cause injury to whatever comes into contact with them. Additionally, the discs or disc-like structures used on the spoolers have exposed sharp edges that may also cause damage through contact.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a spooler that is functional while safe to people, animals, etc. that may come into contact with the spooler.
It is an object of this invention to provide a spooler that will not cause harm to people, animals, or other objects when impact occurs with the spooler.
The spooler according to the present invention has a hub, a pair of discs, at least one drive, and at least one locking pin. The hub is an elongated member having opposed ends. The hub also includes an aperture that is configured to receive a continuous type fencing rail, preferably a rail of the type having plastic ensheathed metal wires as typically used for fencing in livestock, such as horses and ponies. However, other types of fencing rail may be used, for example, an all plastic rail as found in plastic strapping or banding material. The aperture in the hub permits the rail to pass through the hub. The hub may be any of several geometric cross-sections.
One disc is located at each end of the hub. Each disc is generally cup-shaped having a bottom and a rim extending substantially perpendicular to the bottom. A joint defined by the joining of the rim and the bottom may be rounded to protect people and animals from harm when contacting the spooler. The discs are positioned on the hub such that the rims extend away from each other. Each disc bottom includes a plurality of openings encircling the bottom near an outer circumference of the bottom.
At least one drive is provided to receive a driver for use in tensioning the rail. The drive may have holes to receive a locking ball of a conventional drive ratchet handle. Upon engagement of the locking ball in the holes, the driver is secured in the drive to inhibit disengagement during tensioning. Preferably, one drive is located on each disc and two drivers may be used. The drive is located on the disc facing away from the hub. The rim of the disc extends approximately a same distance as a height of the drive. In this configuration, the drive will not be protruding from the spooler. Thus, if people or animals contact the spooler, the drive will not cause injury.
At least one locking pin is insertable into and removable from one of the plurality of openings in each disc. The locking pin prevents the spooler from unwinding after the desired tension has been achieved in the rail. Preferably, the spooler is installed on the rail such that the locking pin does not require any special device to hold it in place. When the locking pin is fully inserted into the openings, the rims of each disc extend beyond ends of the locking pin. In this configuration, the locking pin is not exposed from the spooler. Thus, if people or animals contact the spooler, no protruding ends of the locking pin will cause harm.
In use, the rail is passed through the aperture in the hub. The driver engages the drive and rotates the spooler, winding the rail about the hub in order to increase the tension of the rail. Once the desired tension is achieved, the locking pin is inserted into one of the plurality of openings in each of the pair of discs to prevent unwinding of the spooler. Preferably, two locking pins are used to lock the spooler in place. Once the locking pin is in place, the driver is removed. Since the driver is removed from the spooler after tensioning, an exposed driver will not harm people or animals contacting the spooler. To relieve the tension in the rail, the driver is used to rotate the spooler until tension is removed from the locking pin, then the locking pin is removed, and the rail is unwound from the spooler.
The spooler may also be used to join two rails together or to attach the rail to an end post.